


I'll Be Good

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: (Rewriting this fic because I had a different idea for the plot and decided I wanted to change this :P)Jonathan finds himself not only being saved from his father, but also being welcomed by a community he expected to despise him for what he is. He also finds love in an unlikely place.





	1. Cry for Help

The infirmary is a lot less tense now that Max is conscious, at least from what Magnus observes. 

Although Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Clary are all eager to go hunt down Jonathan, they have been held at the institute for the past four hours following his escape as they must wait for the Inquisitor arrive, and that anxious energy is beginning to grate on the warlock's nerves. He wanted to leave just as much as the rest of them, if only because the two pacing shadowhunters were making him fidgety.

"Clary, Iz, would you sit down, please...?" Alec's voice is ever patient as he draws a circle on the place between Magnus' shoulder blades. "Pacing won't make the inquisitor show any faster."

"Every hour we lose, Jonathan gets further away," Clary remarks, exasperated. "At this rate, we'll have no way to track him."

"What about through the weird rune on his arm?"

The sound of Max's voice draws the eyes of everyone in the room. Jace perches on the edge of the bed, giving Max a look of confusion. "What weird rune, buddy?"

"There was a rune on his arm I didn't recognize, it was here," Max states, pointing to the crook of his own elbow in order to show where. "He hesitated after I stabbed him, almost like he was gonna let me hit him again, and then the rune lit up bright red and then he grabbed me and then he knocked me out on the desk."

"Do you remember what the rune looked like?" Clary asks. When Max nods, she pulls out her sketch pad, offering it to him. Max carefully recreates the symbol he saw, holding the pencil the same way he would a stele. He then shows the drawing to the others. A harsher, sharper thing than most of the runes that adorn the shadowhunters, this one seems to lack any gentleness.

"I've never seen a rune like that," Isabelle remarks at the same time Alec does while Clary simply shakes her head. Jace's eyes, however, flash with recognition. 

"I think I have," He says. And then he's up and out the door.

The others are just beginning to question what he meant when Jace reappears through the doorway, holding one of Valentine's journals. As he sits back on the bed, he opens the journal to a page with the same rune. "This is Valentine's control rune. He tried to put it on me when I was little, but it kept disappearing because of the angel blood. My guess is on Jonathan, it didn't disappear."

Clary gasps sharply. "Now it makes sense why he held the electrum out of Izzy's whip. And why he kept showing up at the scene of his own crimes. And spending so much time around us all."

"He wanted to get caught," Isabelle says, picking up on Clary's train of thought. "He wanted us to catch him so that we could help!"

Alec nods some. He'd been questioning why Jonathan spent so long in the institute and around them all. He'd thought Jonathan was either careless or over confident. But now, it all makes sense.

"Who wanted to get caught?" Marise asks as she and Inquisitor Herondale enter. After the group explains and Jace shows the rune to the two women and the passage explaining what it would be able to do, there is a moment of stunned silence. Then, the inquisitor speaks gravely.

"Go. Find this boy. Bring him back so we can get that damned rune off his arm and free him from Valentine for good. That bastard gets sicker every time I hear about him," At this Alec makes a face, biting back a comment about how the inquisitor shares many of Valentine's behaviors. Magnus squeezes his hand reassuringly. "Mr. Bane, will you assist in tracking?"

"Of course," Magnus stands with Alec. The Inquisitor nods and the four shadowhunters, alongside the warlock, take off in search of Jonathan.


	2. One "Normal" Night

"So, am I safe to assume you'll be avoiding plasma for a while after all the trouble it got you into?" Raphael asks as he's opening the fridge, pulling out a bottle that looks much like the one's Maia usually pours Simon's drinks from. Simon winces at the hazy memories of what that got him into, and the fight that solved it all in the end, tracing his fingers along a space on the granite countertop he sits at.

"Y'know how some people have that one kind of alcohol they refuse to drink ever again because it almost killed them the first time?" Simon asks in response. A smirk pulls at Raphael's lips as he pours the two glasses of blood, setting the bottle on the counter. Glancing to Simon with a raised eyebrow, his smirk widens just slightly.

"Plasma?"

"Plasma."

Raphael gives an understanding nod, setting the glass in front of Simon and perching on the stool across from him. "Don't worry, I don't plan on letting you ever drink plasma or go to a plasma den without me again." 

Simon nods back, relaxing a little at Raphael's reassuring words. The night of dinner with his family, Simon had showed up at the Du Mort around one a.m, needing someone to talk to who understood how difficult it was to be around family being what he was. At first, he'd expected Raphael to turn him away at the door. But, something was clearly different this time around, as Raphael not only invited him in, but also sat and listened to Simon talk for most of the night, and didn't mention Simon's being a daylighter once. 

And that became the first of many visits. 

Raphael has gained a newfound protectiveness over Simon. It's as if the plasma incident reminded him how young and inexperienced the daylighter is, and that not so long ago, Simon had in fact been a mundane. And Simon doesn't mind this, especially not on nights like tonight, where they just hang out talking about anything that comes to mind- their families, their problems, their love lives, their interests, their dreams- all of it is fair game. As impossible as Simon had thought it would be, Raphael makes him feel... normal... like his life really hasn't changed so drastically.

It's nice.

"So...you're still living in that boathouse, aren't you?" Raphael asks, nonchalant.

"Yeah... moving back home proved to be a really bad idea the first time... I figure it probably isn't something I should try again, y'know...?"

Raphael nods thoughtfully, wiping some blood from the rim of his glass. Then, after a moment, he glances to Simon, his tone suddenly the serious, calculating one he's mastered that always startles Simon. "What would you say if I asked you to move in here?"

"To the Du Mort?"

"Not just the Du Mort," Raphael replies. "I'm asking you to move in with me. Into this suite. Its not that I don't trust Luke, its just the idea of you being so close to werewolves makes me a little nervous. And there's a spare room in this suite I don't use. It can be yours, if you want it. All you have to do is say yes."

Simon is stunned. He stares at Raphael for a moment in silence, weighing his options. And then he remembers the mess that was made of the boathouse when Maia locked Bat in there while he turned. And how easily Valentine not only found him, but took him from the boathouse and into the institute the day he almost died. What finally makes up his mind, though, is something Luke said about downworlders needing to be with their own kind.

"Yeah, okay," Simon agrees. "How... uh... how soon can I move in?"

"Tonight?" Raphael offers. Simon's just opening his mouth to agree when his phone rings. Raphael nods to Simon as if to reassure him that he's allowed to answer it, finishing his glass. Simon answers his phone, his gaze still locked on Raphael as he can't help but notice a triumphant smile on the other vampire's face.

"Clary?" Simon asks as he answers his phone, ignoring the way Raphael winces. 

"No, it's Jace, I'm on Clary's phone," Okay, Simon's turn to wince. Of course it had to be him. But, of course, what Jace says next makes Simon forget all that. "We may need your help."


End file.
